Ender Test Wiki:Rules and Guidelines/Page Creation
All articles must meet our notability policy All pages are subject to our notability policy, a policy created to help maintain the amount of pages on the . Notability The objective of this project is to build an encyclopedia that contains information of the greatest possible quality about topics related to Roblox. Since each article added to the wiki adds more maintenance and copy editing work, it is not possible, with a limited number of editors, to simultaneously have an unlimited number of articles and retain a good average article quality. A notability policy is necessary to establish what topics can be covered in articles on the wiki. Articles should usually only be about one subject. Notability is determined by consensus: an article is considered notable if there is consensus that it is notable and considered not notable if there is consensus that it is not notable. Pages must also contain sufficient information about that topic. Pages where it is difficult to obtain accurate information (ie: terminated players) may be deleted. When there is no consensus on a subject's notability, it is not considered notable and may not be covered in this wiki, unless it meets one of the criteria in the following table. The subject of your page must meet at least one of the following criteria: Pages that are subject to our notability policy, but do not meet the criteria of our notability policy will be deleted. Pages must also contain sufficient information about that topic. Pages where it is difficult to obtain accurate information (ie: terminated players) may be deleted. All pages should be made to our standards Before publishing, all pages should meet a base standard, as defined by our Manual of Style. An empty page with just one or two sentences will not make the cut, and will be deleted. Upon publishing, a page should: * follow the standard article structure defined in our Manual of Style * have an infobox that is fully filled, if the page was subject to our notability policy * be about a subject that is undoubtedly verifiable ** e.g. Pages about some impending "hack" is not verifiable * be in a neutral point of view ** e.g. No "he is a great player" or "this is a bad update". * have a decent amount of information on the subject * have a relevant image placed on the article Page drafts must be located in a userspace You may (User:{Username}/Title), and then ask a wiki or to move it for you when the page is finalized. Article drafts not located in a user space, or otherwise articles deemed insufficiently complete, will be deleted. Personal information about Robloxians may be limited As many Robloxians may not want their real-life information associated with their Roblox accounts, personal information may be limited on a wiki page. Personal information should only be posted if it is generally known by the Roblox community. First/last names and social media accounts (Facebook, Twitter) should not be posted unless that account is linked to their Roblox profile page. Editors should not be digging through the internet to find personal information about players to post on the Roblox Wikia. Real-life images of developers may be limited. Photos of developers will only be allowed if all of these requirements are met: # The player is a legal adult (18 years or older) # The photo was posted by the player on a public social media outlet that is linked with that player's Roblox account # The image source is credited on the file page. If that photo is removed from the social media outlet, it will be removed from the wiki. Administrators may make exceptions to this rule in certain situations. Players who have a wiki page about themselves can request that certain information be removed. Administrators may also remove controversial and unverified information that may be considered defamation of character for that Roblox player. Articles should contain reputable resources Wiki pages should be reputable and not contain speculation or rumors. For controversial topics, citations may be required to back up what the article is saying. When using citations, they should be from reputable resources. Generally, Roblox Blog articles and postings from outside news sources are reputable. Images and YouTube videos are not considered reputable, as it's very easy to manipulate the image. Administrators use Wikipedia's reliable sources rules to determine if a source an editor uses is reliable enough to be on the page. Verifiability The material on this wiki must be verifiable—that is, it must always be possible for someone to name a source that supports it. The preferred way to cite sources in articles is with inline citations, often placed at the end of a sentence or paragraph. This policy requires inline citations for direct quotations, any statement that has been challenged (for example, by being removed, questioned on a discussion page, or tagged with the citation needed template), any statement that is likely to be challenged, and contentious material about players, places, and groups. For other material, inline citations are not required, but they are strongly recommended except for material everyone agrees is obvious. Independent and reliable sources are preferred, but other sources and original research are permitted when nothing better is available, since this is often the case for information about Roblox. ---- 'File Policy' * Please follow the image naming system. * Categorization is not mandatory, but if you understand the category system, feel free to do so. ** You are not allowed to categorize other users' uploads. * Files that are not in use will be deleted without warning. ** If you wish to have a file restored, please contact a patroller or admin. * Any photos not canonical to Steven Universe such as fan-art and edited files do not belong on articles. They should either be posted on a blog, user page, board thread, or talk page. * Do not replace episode or character images with your own image, relevant or not. ** If you have a higher-quality picture than an image found on a gallery, feel free to replace it. ** Images used on the templates of main, major, and supporting characters require a vote to be changed. *Any large scale reupload of an entire episode for the purposes of replacing old images and improving quality must be first approved by an admin before its implementation. Please contact an admin if you wish to reshoot a gallery. * To upload a file to the wiki, a user must have an account over 4 days old. Image Naming System We decided to have a system of naming on this wiki, so here the basic rules how to name your image on this Wikia. Screenshots: Episodename_smalldescription.frm for example — "Monster Buddies Centipeetle Sacrifice.png" Animations: Episodename_Animation_smalldescription.frm for example — "So Many Birthdays Animation Amethyst Boop.gif" Storyboards: Episodename_Storyboard_smalldescription.frm for example — "'Watermelon Steven Storyboard Baby Melon Sacrifice.png" Promotional Artwork: Episodename_Promo_smalldescription'.frm for example — "Marble Madness Promo Steven Sleeping Books.png" Model Sheets: Episodename_ModelSheet_smalldescription.frm for example — "Open Book Model Sheet Connie.png" Backgrounds: Episodename_Background_smalldescription.frm for example — "Rose's Room Background Rose's Room.png" Drawings: Episodename_Drawing_smalldescription.frm for example — "Open Book Drawing Falcon.png" Other: Episodename_Name_'smalldescription'.frm for example — "Open Book Celebration Meal.png" or "Open Book Color Key.png" Profile/Blog/Thread/Template/Article Images: No special rules, just try to descibe the image as you can. for example — "Steven Sugar.png" or "BathMetal Profile Pic.png" or "Emerald Fanart.jpg" PS: These rules are not strict. No one will be banned (except for people who make inappropriate names for the images), but will get a message on his/her wall if he/she will upload a lot of non-standardized images. These are new rules so please follow them.